


The MSBY Black Jackals Find Out Why Hinata Is Banned From Having Energy Drinks

by Emeryss



Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Great Job Miya-Sum, No anime-watchers here unless you're absolutely starved, Poor Jackals Need To Rest, Spoilers for the Manga, energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryss/pseuds/Emeryss
Summary: What happens when you give a known-energetic person an energy drink? Well the whole team is aware of the outcome now thanks to a Miya twin.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646383
Comments: 26
Kudos: 621





	The MSBY Black Jackals Find Out Why Hinata Is Banned From Having Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hinata's Off Button: The Guys Will Call for Help](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556684) by RandomViolets. 



> Hey hey hey! This is going to be my first fic EVER on Ao3 and you know I really had fun with this one. This is based on a headcanon I found on Pinterest, but of course I couldn't find the source because Pinterest. Anyways, here is the image https://pin.it/fafaugubmigv4k

For a team of genius, unique players, you’d think they would be aware that they shouldn’t feed an energy drink to someone as energetic as Hinata.

“He’s getting away!”

Well, apparently not.

“Dammit Hinata, hold still!”

“Ah ah ah! Close the doors!”

“Lock the windows too!” 

It took Shugo Meian (Captain) at least three seconds to realize that Hinata should not be chugging that Red Bull. Shion Inunaki and Adriah Thomas, about a minute into the disaster. Oliver Barnes and Atsumu Miya once Hinata started bouncing off the walls. Kiyomi Sakusa knew it was a terrible idea from the start. Koutarou Bokuto didn’t see a problem at all.

“This is your fault Atsumu.” Sakusa glared at the blond setter, while locking the windows in the training facility.

“How was I supposed to know he was going to react like this when I gave him that Red Bull?!” Miya-sum screeched back, as he helped the other players chase the orange blur.

How about we rewind back to when this began?

Hinata yawned loudly, stretching his arms behind his head. It had been an easy, but long practice; however the team needed to pack the bus so that they could leave for Sendai city the following morning.

“Tired already Hinata?” The energetic owl threw an arm around his disciple’s shoulders.

“Not at all Bokuto-san!” Hinata replied, attempting to put some energy into his voice. 

“If you’re tired, then go rest.” Sakusa commented dryly, carrying his bag to the bus.

“Why don’t you drink this?” The blond Miya twin suggested. He had a Red Bull in his hand and offered it out to the orange-haired male.

“That’s a bad idea and you should feel bad Atsumu.” Sakusa intervened this time, removing the drink from the setter’s hand. 

“You’re so harsh Omi-kun!”

“Come now Kiyomi-san.” Adriah walked by and reasoned with the fellow dark-haired individual. “Everyone needs to work together so that we can get the bus packed sooner. And the sooner that happens the sooner we can go to bed, right?”

“Ugh whatever.” Sakusa handed the drink back to Atsumu, who handed it to Hinata, who began to drink it.

Meanwhile, Shugo Meian, Oliver, and Coach Foster were discussing the setup for their match against the Schweiden Adlers the day following tomorrow. Meian had heard bits and pieces of the conversation between his team’s wing spikers and setter, but was too into discussion with Foster. That is, until he noticed Hinata drinking a Red Bull.

“Hey Coach, I’m going to need to excuse myself for a second. I’m going to check on our players.” Foster gestured for him to go and Meian jogged over to check on them. “Is there a problem?”

The four of them shrugged as Hinata began to shake. It was strange to see the normally bubbly Hinata so quiet, so there was certainly a problem.

“Hey Hinata, I think you need to--” The captain wasn’t able to finish his sentence, as Hinata literally disappeared from their eyes. “Where did he go?”

The team began to look around, perplexed at the sudden disappearance. 

“HINATA!!!!” They all turned their attention to Shion Inunaki, who was chasing the orange blur back inside. “Someone stop him!”

And now we shall jump back to the current situation.

“All the doors and windows are locked Shugo-san!” Inunaki called out as he locked the front entrance to the training center.

“Great, now help us catch him!” 

“Shi--it would really help if we weren’t so exhausted from practice.” Adriah breathed heavily. They’d been chasing Hinata for at least ten minutes now, but everytime they got close he would do his superhuman jump and leap over their heads. “I shouldn’t have intervened!”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have.” Sakusa complained under his breath, but he too was getting tired from chasing Hinata around. The only people left that could keep up with the orange haired male were Bokuto, Atsumu, Inunaki, and Oliver. “We need to be in good shape if we want a chance against the Adlers.”

“Was he a gymnast or something? Because he sure is nimble!” Miya exclaimed as he dove to catch Hinata, only for the male to use Oliver as a launch pad and dodge Bokuto and Inunaki. “WHAT DID THEY FEED YOU IN RIO????” 

“Everyone, I just got off the phone with Mrs. Hinata.” Foster alerted the players. The remaining runners breathed a sigh of relief. “All we need to do is corner him. Oliver, Adriah, Shugo, if he happens to jump again, stand behind Koutarou, Kiyomi, Atsumu, and Shion and be ready to catch him.”

“What do we do once we catch him Coach?” Oliver questioned.

“Hold him in the air like you would a cat.” The players quirked their heads in confusion. “According to Mrs. Hinata, this has happened to him and his younger sister before. Once you hold them in the air, they’ll calm down almost immediately; and eventually we’ll be able to put Shouyou back onto the ground.”

They all stared at the coach like he was crazy, but if that were the only way they really had no choice. The Black Jackal’s captain called the remaining chasers and alerted them of the plan, their reactions nearly the same except for Bokuto, who was excited to try the plan. They turned their attention back to tracking Hinata, seeing him attempt to unlock one of the windows. 

“Oh heLL NO.” Inunaki screeched as they all ran to stop him from climbing out the window. The libero grabbed him by the back of the shirt and Hinata attempted to use the poor male as a launch pad. 

Inunaki was not lucky and was in fact, used as a launch pad, but thankfully Oliver caught him and held Hinata like a cat. “I got him!”

They all were finally able to catch their breath and watched as Hinata began to calm down. Oliver was holding him from his armpits, his legs dangling way in the air.

Then his pupils got strangely large, like a cat.

“What the fu-? What the fu-?” Adriah panted heavily, noticing his eyes. “Is he like a cat or something?”

Oliver eventually gave Hinata to Adriah and they switched between all their players, aside from Inunaki, until they were absolutely sure that Hinata would not burst off again. Which took about ten minutes.

“Okay, I think he should be good now.” Foster said to Sakusa, who gratefully placed Hinata onto the ground. Foster helped the young man steady himself, as he stumbled slightly upon being placed down. “Shouyou, do you know where we are?”

Hinata’s eyes began to go back to normal and he replied after a few seconds of blinking very hard. “We’re in our training facility.”

The whole team collapsed onto the ground, relieved that their ten minutes in actual hell was over.

“Guys,” everyone turned their attention towards Meian, his face planted into the ground, “new rule: no feeding energy drinks to Hinata, ESPECIALLY before a major match.”

“Agreed.” They all chorused tiredly.

Bonus:

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS AN ACTUAL RULE AT YOUR OLD HIGH SCHOOL CLUB?” Miya-Sum hollered.

“Yeah, one time they gave me a drink because I was so tired at the start of practice, but then they spent the whole practice chasing after me.” Hinata explained.

“And you didn’t think to not accept the Red Bull?” Sakusa glowered.

“Because I didn’t know it was an energy drink?” Hinata said in a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone. 

“Wait what was the rule they implemented at your old club?” Oliver questioned.

“‘Do not, understand any circumstances, ever give Hinata Shouyou any sugary drink’, was a rule that was implemented in my first year.”

“Wait...sugary? So it wasn’t even an energy drink?!”

“Rule update.” Meian groaned in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> We really don't know anything about the personalities of the other MSBY BJ players, so I'd thought I'd take the characterization on a roller coaster. Perhaps when they get more development during the current arc, I'll publish an updated version of their personalities? Idk I just thought that Shugo and Adriah were really hot lol


End file.
